


Learning His Place

by DazzlingLoki2018



Series: Supernatural Smut Collection DazzlingLoki2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Comfort, Cuddling, Dom Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gabriel is so patient, I hate tagging so much sometimes, Kneeling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Probably forgot something, Proffessions of love, Riding, Sam Has Issues, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), slight angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingLoki2018/pseuds/DazzlingLoki2018
Summary: Sam is usually content being Gabriel's submissive. However, when he denies himself what he needs, it's up to Gabriel to step in and remind him of his place.





	Learning His Place

 

 

Gabriel always knew asking Sam out would pay off in the end.

 

Of course, it had taken quite a while to prove to the hunter that he wasn't going to disappear at the drop of a hat-nor get killed like a majority of people that associate with the Winchester's do. After that though, Gabriel was constantly privy to a side of Sam Winchester that no one had seen before, and that includes every person that Sam ever seriously dated. Apparently, it took a lot to get Sam to relax, but boy was the effort worth it.

 

Gabriel had quickly picked up on the boys more deviant bedroom habits -and that was putting it lightly. The Archangel had been _thrilled_ when Sam admitted to having explored a bit during college, though, in his humble opinion, the hunter was still far too uneducated on everything that was possible.

 

Gabriel himself was about as experienced as you can expect considering he spent the last millennium playing the role of a pagan god and enjoying all the perks of that lifestyle-, especially the more hedonistic ones. There wasn't much the Archangel hadn't tried at least once -whether it was on himself or on someone else- and he was eager to share all of that with his lover.

 

The two had quickly fallen into a relationship that worked for them. Sam would continue his usual daily activities - including hunting, organizing the vast resourced available in the Bunker, and pursuing his own mission in making said Bunker into a home for their little family- and Gabriel would continue playing Trickster -or occasionally Messenger of God and Angel of Justice when Heaven needed him. However, when it became evident that one of them was pushing themselves too hard, or anytime they got some time to themselves in the Bunker, Gabriel would take over.

 

It had become very obvious early on in their relationship that Sam was very much a submissive -something that Gabriel had been quite pleased with considering his on dominant tendencies. It wasn't actually all that surprising to Gabriel if he's honest. The hunter had always struck the Archangel as one who would fit quite well with what it meant to be a submissive - and nothing could confirm that theory more than watching the six foot three giant drop to his knees before the Archangel, pliant and eager for whatever the angel decided to give him.

 

 Gabriel himself was always underestimated, most likely due to his size and non-threatening appearance. However, the Archangel had no problem putting any submissive -no matter who or what they might be or look like- in their place. From that very first scene, Sam has always been so eager to please and so very desperate for anything  Gabriel decides to give him. Until he isn't.

 

Every so often, Sam gets it into his head that he doesn't deserve what he has with Gabriel or something incites him into pushing the Archangel away. Usually, it will get so bad that Sam will start spiraling back into that pit of depression and bad habits that he was stuck in before Gabriel waltzed into his life. Then, it was up to Gabriel to pull him out of that in the best way he knew how to.

 

Which leads up to tonight.

 

Gabriel had walked into the library about lunchtime ealiere that day and found Sam hunched over one of the tables, empty beer bottles and crumpled packages from caffeine tablets littering the ground. The human had his head cradled in his hands, eyes closed, and skin sallow and pale. In short, he looked terrible. Gabriel had paused for a moment, taking in the scene before approaching the hunter.

 

He leaned down on the table and waited for Sam to respond, positioning himself so that he was right in the hunter's line of sight. A few minutes passed before Sam finally opened his eyes and lifted his hazel eyes to meet Gabriel's golden ones.

 

"I want you ready and kneeling by the time I get back this evening, do you understand?" the Archangel murmured, stooping his head to look Sam in the face when he tried to look away. When Sam still refused to meet his gaze, stubbornly ignoring the order -which was exactly what that had been- Gabriel tsked and reached forward to grasp a hank of the hunter's hair in a tight grip. "Answer me, Samuel."

 

A soft gasp left pink lips and a pretty blush covered the hunter's cheeks as he nodded frantically, wide hazel eyes fixed directly on the glowering Archangel.

 

"Yes sir, I understand" he whimpered, eyes filling up with tears as the Archangel's grip tightened momentarily before his hair was released.

 

"Good."

 

Hours later, Gabriel walks into their shared room to find Sam wholly naked and kneeling by the door, head bowed and hands resting by his legs.

 

He takes a moment to take in the sub's body language, trying to get a feel of his headspace before they started. His trained eyes can plainly see the tension in the hunter's muscles and a quick brush against his mind shows that he is quite deep into his thoughts at the moment. Never a good thing when it comes to the Winchesters.

 

Sam is going to need to be pushed hard tonight if Gabriel was going to get him where he needs to be. That is fine by the Archangel, he never minds having a chance to work his sub over until his shaking, whimpering, and far too needy to push Gabriel away. Watching Sam open up and allow himself to revel in the affection and attentions Gabriel is always is willing to give is a sight to be treasured.

 

With a small smile, Gabriel reaches down and grasps the subs chin and tilts his head up, so they're looking at each other.

 

"When I sit down, you have precisely one minute to display by my feet, do you understand?"

 

After a moment, Sam nods slowly, his reluctance obvious to the Archangel.

 

Gabriel nods briskly and walks over to the chair settled next to a small bookcase. He sits down and grabs one of the books, flipping it open to the first page.

 

Sam crawls after Gabriel and kneels. Once he's in place, he immediately spreads his legs further and straightens his back. His head is held high, but his eyes remain downwards, while his hands slip behind his back, left wrist being grasped by his right. Once he settles, Sam goes completely still, waiting for his next task.

 

Gabriel doesn't spar his sub a glance, content in waiting the hunter out. He only hopes that Sam doesn't let himself stew for too long.

 

Minutes tick by slowly, the only sounds in the room being the occasional turn of a page and the two occupants quiet breathing. Gabriel remains unaffected throughout it all, though -out of the corner of his eyes- he sees that Sam is getting progressively more agitated with every minute that passes. Soon, he's shifting in his position -though he isn't breaking his form at all. Time to up the game.

 

"Sam, remain still."

 

Gabriel doesn't look up at all, but he does see as his sub freezes before settling back into his position -although it's noticeably with some reluctance. Gabriel smiles discreetly to himself and returns to his book.

 

Exactly two an a half minutes later, Sam's moving around again though it's less noticeable. Gabriel sets down the book and fixes the sub with a look.

 

"Samuel, did I not just tell you to remain still?" he asks, his voice calm and seemingly unaffected but there is an apparent dominant undertone to it.

 

"Yes, Sir," Sam says quietly, eyes remaining fixed on the floor.

 

"Than why are you moving?"

 

A pause and then -his tongue nervously licking around his mouth- Sam answers "I'm sorry Sir, I'm just.... overexcited."

 

"You need to remember your place, Sam. I want you back in position, and I want you _silent_ and _still_ in the next ten seconds."

 

Sam does as he's told, and Gabriel can see that he tenses a bit more, obviously still at war with himself. The Archangel settles back and waits. It's only a matter of time now.

 

Gabriel feels the moment that Sam breaks, his brain finally able to allow for him to be cared for in the way he needed. Without a word, the Archangel sets his book down and turns to look at his submissive.

 

Gabriel pauses for a moment before he leans down and nudges the sub's chin up in a silent command to look at him. Sam's hazel eyes glance up at him and if Gabriel wasn't as familiar with the sub as he is, the teary eyes and trembling bottom look would have suckerpunched him.

 

"Okay Sam," he says quietly, taking a moment to tenderly wipe the sub's eyes and tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear. " You have two choices here. We can either go to bed right now, and I'll cuddle you until you pull yourself out of this funk, or you get up on my lap, and I will spank you until you're fully in your headspace. It's up to you." Gabriel deliberately omits what he plans to do after the spanking knowing that Sam would just choose that option, even if he can't handle that at the moment, and deal with the fall out later. Even so, he's pretty sure he knows that he's going to choose the second option anyway.

 

Sam remains quiet for a few moments, seeming to seriously consider both options before he meets Gabriel's gaze fully.

 

"Option two Sir," he murmurs quietly, and Gabriel nods and settles back in his chair. He nods his head down, indicating that Sam should get up on his lap, and waits. Sam has to be the one that comes to Gabriel in these situations if he is forced it will only make things worse in the long run. So, Gabriel waits.

 

Slowly, the sub gets up and drapes himself over the Archangel's lap -a strange mixture of embarrassment and content washing over him. Gabriel settles the sub's weight fully on his lap, making sure he's in the right position, before securing his right arm around the sub's waist.

 

"Okay sweet thing, we're going to do this until you either safeword out, or you fall into your headspace. I need you to promise me that if it becomes too much, you will safeword, okay?"

 

Sam nods his head, laying it down on the comfy arm of the chair, his body relaxing slightly as he takes a deep breath. "Yes, Sir,"

 

"My good boy." the Archangel murmurs, not missing the small shiver that runs through the boy's body when he says that.

 

Gabriel takes a moment to steady himself before he raises his left hand and brings it down on the upturned bottom sharply. He doesn't give the sub a chance to react at all, immediately starting up a steady pace. He continues spanking his shaking sub evenly, never alternating pressure or intensity, just settling himself into his rhythm waiting until Sam either gives into his headspace or safewords.

 

It takes a while, Gabriel's hand has actually started to feel sore by the time Sam has broken down into tears, the salty liquid mixing with snot and spit on his face. Gabriel increases the intensity just a bit, listening carefully as the sub's cries rise in pitch, his breathing coming harshly as his body shakes with his sobs and cries. Finally, he breaks through the barrier that he subconsciously put up, and Gabriel watches as he falls right into his headspace.

 

Gabriel slowed his pace before stopping completely, rubbing the flaming red skin tenderly. "That's my good boy," he praises gently, leaning down to pepper kisses over the sub's exposed skin. "So good for me Sammy, you did perfectly. It's okay baby boy I'm right here, going to take good care of you."

 

Sam sobs slowly die down, his squirming and shaking subsiding until he is little more than a boneless heap on his dom's lap. Gabriel gives him a few more moments, only moving him to into a better position to hold. A few minutes later, the sub pulls away and slides to the ground, kneeling before the Archangel. He peeks up at the dom shyly from under his bangs, his hair a mess of brown locks around his face.

 

Gabriel leans forward and gathers the sub's hair into a messy ponytail, producing an elastic to secure it with. Satisfied that the Sam's hair is out of the way, for now, Gabriel smiles tenderly down at the sub before he takes a moment to access the situation. Sam is happily kneeling before him, obviously wanting to play more before allowing himself the aftercare he will most definitely need.

 

"You want to play sweetheart? the Archangel rumbles, fixing his now dark gold eyes on the sub before him.

 

"Yes Sir," Sam whispers "please use me. I need it so bad." The sub pouts up at his dom a bit, and Gabriel has to chuckle indulgently.

 

"Okay baby, here's what's going to happen. You're going to go get some lube, and the metal vibrating plug and you are going to open yourself up and put the toy in. Then, I want you to bring me the remote, and we'll put that pretty mouth of yours to good use." as Gabriel says this, he reclines in his chair, and fixes the sub an expectant look.

 

Blushing, Sam crawls over to their toy chest and pulls out the requested items. With a quick glance at his dom, ensuring that this is what is wanted of him, Sam settles himself on the ground. His legs slid open, revealing his tight hole to the Archangel, who groans and palms his hardening erection through his jeans. Sam applies a generous amount of lube to his fingers and carefully brings his hand down to his hole. He teases the rim for a moment before pushing one finger inside.

 

"Good boy," Gabriel purrs, keeping his lust filled gaze pinned on the blushing sub, thoroughly enjoying the show being put on for him.

 

Sam moans quietly as he pushes the second finger in, carefully stretching the tight muscles. He quickly gets up to four and deems himself ready for the toy. The unforgiving metal slides into place, pressing right up against the sub's prostate, causing him to moan loudly as he awkwardly crawls back over to Gabriel. Every movement he makes causes the toy to shift, thus causing him to moan and blush. He hands the remote that he had retrieved to Gabriel, and kneels between his spread legs. 

 

Gabriel pulls off his belt quickly, pops open his jeans and pulls his dick out of the strangling confines. Sam whimpers at the sheer size of it, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

"Ask nicely slut," Gabriel growls, slapping his dick lightly on Sam's cheek.

 

Blushing deeply, Sam complies.

 

"Please Sir, please let me suck your cock. I've been so good, and I really want to make you feel good. My slutty hole is already filled up, but my mouth is empty. I still feel too empty Sir."

 

"That's right Sammy. You need both your holes filled up to keep you happy, don't you? Such a slut that you're not satisfied with just having a toy inside you, need to be filled from both ends. Fuck." Gabriel presses the head of his dick against the sub's mouth, groaning when Sam lets him push it inside.

 

"Okay baby, you can have your treat now."

 

With a happy moan, Sam sucks Gabriel's dick down his throat, clenching and choking around the massive member. Gabriel groans, grasping at the sub's head. He fucks into the pliant mouth with abandon, using his grip on Sam's ponytail to force him up and down his length.

 

With a shaking hand, Gabriel turns on the vibrator currently settled in his gorgeous submissives ass. Sam cries out around Gabriel's dick, choking slightly as he starts to rut and thrust against Gabriel's leg.

 

"That's right Sammy, taking it so good for me. Look so beautiful like this sweetheart, make me want to tie you up and keep you locked in here all day. Use you whenever I want and keep you plugged and gagged, bet you would like it too." Gabriel grits his teeth as he comes down Sam's throat thrusting a few more times before pulling the sub off completely.

 

"Shit baby boy," the Archangel groans looking down at the grinning sub kneeling at his feet. It truly is an erotic sight to see. Sam Winchester, all six foot three inches of concentrated muscle kneeling at _Gabriel's_ feet.

 

He flicks off the vibrator and Sam whines, still rutting against Gabriel desperately trying to take the edge off of his denied release.  
It only takes a few minutes for the Archangel to recover and by that time, Sam is desperate. Tears of frustration and desperation trailing down his cheeks as he squirms against his dom.

 

"Sammy," he calls, pulling the sub's attention to him, and he has to bite back a moan when he sees the pretty picture the human makes. "You want my dick in your ass instead of that vibrator baby?"

 

"Yes please Sir!" the sub says enthusiastically nuzzling his cheek against the Archangels already half hard dick. "Please fuck me, Sir."

 

Gabriel pushes the sub off of him and crosses the room to the bed. He climbs up and reclines himself across it, propping himself slightly up against the pillows.

 

"Come here, Sam."

 

The hunter is up on the bed in seconds eagerly crawling forward to steal a kiss from his dom. Gabriel chuckles and pulls away from his enthusiastic sub.

 

"Sam, look at me," he says quietly, reaching behind the sub -who has pressed himself almost fully along the length of the Archangel, ass lifted just a bit to offer better access- and grasping the plug there. He flicks on the vibration again and meets Sam's gaze directly as he pulls the plug out and presses it back in over and over. Soon, the hunter is a sobbing mess, looking up at the dom pleadingly. "Okay baby, ride me," he says, pulling out the plug entirely, turning it off, and discarding it to be cleaned later.

 

Sam only has to be told once before he pulls himself up and just drops his body down, ass engulfing Gabriel's dick in one go.

 

The Archangel chokes but still reaches up to grasp the sub by the hips. "Good boy," he says shakily, still a bit winded from the sudden action.

 

Sam moans loudly and begins to ride the Archangel in earnest, hitting his prostate dead on with each pass. Gabriel grins up at his human stroking his hand over every inch of skin he can reach, pressing kisses along his color bone and over his face.

 

It only takes a few minutes before the submissive comes, screaming the Archangel's name as he collapses, hissing apologies like some sort of snake.

 

"It's okay baby." Gabriel soothes, slipping out from underneath the exhausted sub and pulling him closer.

 

Sam sighs and settles down, cuddling deeper into his dom's embrace happily. Gabriel smiles and presses a gentle kiss to the human's forehead.

 

"Rest Sam," he murmurs "we'll take a shower and get something to eat when you wake up."

 

"Kay," Sam mumbles quietly, already halfway asleep "I love you, Gabriel."

 

"I love you too Sam."

 

Gabriel settles himself, contently watching his submissive rest after such an exhausting scene. He'll get him into a hot shower when he wakes up and makes sure he gets some real food and liquids into him. He also vows to ensure that all the beer and caffeine pills that _both_ the Winchesters have hidden around the Bunker get hidden away. But for now, he's content in holding his cuddly and warm human, and within a few minutes, the Archangel gives into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send me any requests. You can contact me either through here or on Tumblr (dazzlingloki2018) :)


End file.
